moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Dybbuk-Attacker
Epsilon Army |role = Anti-armor |useguns = 2x ARO launchers |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 240 |armortype = Light Aircraft |speed = 22 (jet) |turn = 4 |sight = 8 |cost = $1050 |time = 0:38 |produced = Aerodome |groundattack = 15 * 2 (30 total) * 100% vs. Light * 95% vs. Medium * 90% vs. Heavy * 80% vs. Harvester * 50% vs. Drone * 35% vs. all infantry armor types * 20% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 15% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure * 10% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure |cooldown = 3 frames (0.2 in-game seconds) |range = 8, minimum 1, radius 0.3 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Has 15 ammunition ** Each ammunition takes 20 frames (1.2 in-game seconds) to reload * Unaffected by firepower buffs/debuffs |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Dybbuk-Attacker is a member of Epsilon's Dybbuk series of aircraft, serving as an anti-armor fighter. Official description The aircraft from the Dybbuk series were initially seen on the sky when the presence of the mobile Gehenna Platforms was noticed by the Allied forces. It was first reported that the Allied air force is continuously being engaged by some sort of unorthodox looking jets that would quickly take them down with the already known by now ARO projectiles. It wasn't until later in the war against Yuri when the Dybbuks were revealed to be produced in various subclasses. The first one was the Interceptor, the one that was designed for dogfights and airspace defense. The second one was rumoured to be a transport, however this one was stealth and reports remained unconfirmed for a long time. The third type was the Attacker which confirmed that Yuri has established airfields of his own and was using fast aircraft to attack ground targets, especially tanks. Dybbuk-Attacker's biggest difference compared to the jet fighters of the Allies and the Soviets is that it stores much more ammo than those, however its weapon's single strike is not as powerful as, for example, a missile from a Harrier. Nevertheless, in large numbers, the Dybbuk-Attackers are capable of destroying numerous target in just a single run if commanded properly.Epsilon Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Dybbuk-Attacker is an oddball from its equivalents; the weaker attacks of the Dybbuk-Attacker meant that it is unable to eliminate key targets quickly, especially buildings. However, it is more suited for longer engagements; while Allied and Soviet fighter jets will just drop their payload and leave in mere seconds, the Dybbuk-Attacker's increased ammunition allows it to destroy multiple weaker units with proper micromanagement. If the battle is over quickly, the Dybbuk-Attacker armada may still have enough ammo for the next one, or even use it to rain down on their reloading rivals in their Airfields. Another advantage the Dybbuk-Attacker possesses is its status as the cheapest jet in the entire war, enabling proselytes who value airpower to assure that their regiments will no longer fear being outgunned and outnumbered by their more durable counterparts, as the swarm of Dybbuk-Attackers are enough to turn entire armor divisions into scrap. Appearances Act Two * The Dybbuk-Attacker makes its first appearance in Divergence. Assessment Behind the scenes * Sometime during the development of 3.3, the Dybbuk-Attacker was known as the '''Blight '''that was supposed to be invisible when landed, had armaments similar to 2.0's Starflare, and only available once a Tech Airfield was captured (the name still exists within the game files; unit ID of Dybbuk-Attacker is Blight)Proposed Changelog for Beta Revision 2 on the old Mental Omega 3.0 website, then changed to the current iteration but with unlimited ammo,https://forums.revora.net/topic/101931-mental-omega-news-bulletin-16-15062015/ before finally deciding to change it to limited ammo due to balance reasons. See also * Dybbuk-Evolver * Dybbuk-Seizer References zh:恶灵战机 Category:Aircraft Category:Dybbuk Category:Epsilon Army Category:Jets Category:Self Healing